


GOLDEN

by JanewayorNoWay



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewayorNoWay/pseuds/JanewayorNoWay
Summary: So, all the obstacles have been overcome, Janeway and Seven love each other and they know it. As they arrive back in the Alpha Quadrant, what's their marriage really like over the long haul? They're human, not immune from life's tragedies, struggles, heartache. They have to find a way to make their very sexual, wonderful marriage alive, but can they do it?





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> I try to post on Fridays or Saturdays because it used to be my favorite thing to head here after work, drink a nice glass of "Writer's Tears" whiskey (you should get some, delicious) and find a new chapter or new story. It felt like a weekend treat. So, I try to return that favor.

**YEAR 0**

As Voyager slipped into the Alpha Quadrant, Captain Kathryn Janeway made a shipwide announcement, “This is your Captain, we have entered the Alpha Quadrant. It has been my singular pleasure and honor to be your Captain.” Her voice broke, “You have fought for me, sustained me, and believed in me for seven years, please know that from this day forward, we are family, and the bond we made on this journey will never be broken. Mr. Paris, set a course for Home.” 

As the cheers echoed through the ship, Harry Kim looked to Commander Chakotay who nodded. He disconnected the comm and waited for the next signal. 

Kathryn turned to Chakotay, “Did you bring it?” He nodded. She turned and stood to cross to Seven, Chakotay by her side. She took Seven’s hands in hers. Seven didn’t understand why the Captain was breaking the protocol they had agreed to during their two-year long relationship, no public displays of affection. 

“May I assist you, Captain?” Asked the drone. Chakotay nodded again to Ensign Kim, who re-opened the shipwide comm.

“You may, Seven. For the last two years, you have been by my side through every imaginable obstacle and threat. You have loved me and eased my burdens—“

“And sometimes added to them!” Shouted Tom Paris, to laughter. 

The Captain grinned, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Chakotay handed Kathryn the box he’d been holding for her. She flipped it open to reveal a sapphire and diamond engagement ring. 

“ Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero One, will you be my wife?”

“This is so sudden, Captain,” Seven said, to laugher. “I will comply.” Kathryn pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. 

As the roar went up on the comm, the couple were surrounded by a celebratory bridge crew.

**YEAR 2**

Seven lay on the hospital bed, her feet in stirrups, straining. “Push, sweetheart!” “I am pushing, Kathryn.” She snapped. 

Kathryn didn’t even blink. This is how Seven had been the last trimester, moody and snappish. It was to be expected. Kathryn, used to being the one in command, had taken on the role of patient spouse. She had ‘yes dear’-ed her way through the last three months, having had to duck from flying objects only twice—the first time when she suggested a top Seven wanted to wear was a little too tight in her present condition. She had dodged a hairbrush that time and had arrived at the party 40 minutes late because she had to convince the crying ex-borg that she was not fat. That had taken five minutes. The make-up sex, 30. How else do you convince your wife that she’s beautiful? You insist you can’t keep your hands off her. Kathryn hated upsetting Seven, but she absolutely adored the make up sex.

“I see the baby’s head!” Cried the Doctor. Seven and Kathryn grabbed each other’s hands. “Push!” Seven mustered all her borg strength and pushed. Her face grew beet red as she shouted a slew of expletives. “Honey, not in front of the baby,” Kathryn teased. The Doctor pulled their daughter out and placed her on Seven’s chest, announcing “Ladies, may I introduce Gretchen Hansen Janeway.” Seven and Kathryn looked at their beautiful red-haired daughter and let the tears flow. “There is no longer a you and I. Now there is only an us,” Seven said. “And she is it.” 

**YEAR 5**

Seven sat under the umbrella watching Kathryn and Gretchen playing in the water. She had learned so many things since giving birth to their child. Babies liked smiles she learned, and since she adored her daughter she engaged in the practice frequently, despite how unnatural it felt to Seven. But, she had come to understand why humans smiled so much: it starts at birth, it’s what babies were drawn to, so, of course, it could be seen as a universal language for humans. It no longer seemed false and silly, she understood it to be nurturing for the human spirit. She did a lot of false and silly things now. Like peek-a-boo.

Peek-a-boo had been a little unsettling to Seven when she first saw Kathryn perform it for Gretchen and watched as, time after time, Gretchen squealed in surprise every time Kathryn revealed herself. 

“I do not understand why she continues to be surprised. Will she get better?” 

Kathryn had laughed so hard, Seven had to bring her a glass of water. “She’s a baby, Seven. At this age, they are constantly surprised. Everything is new to her. It’s her first time for everything. In a way, like you were, when you were freshly severed.” Seven understood immediately. “And this activity gives her joy?” Kathryn nodded. Seven quickly became peek-a-boo master and, in the process, discovered the utility of the human trait of silliness. 

The baby had put a bit of a hitch in their sex life, something they thought would never happen to them. But, the days of making love all night was a thing of the past. The sexiest thing they could get right now was sleep. However, they had found a way, finally getting Gretchen to sleep through the night until 7 a.m. A few times a week Seven and Kathryn woke up at 6 a.m. and engaged in copulation. It was hurried and muted compared to their efforts early in their relationship, but it was no less passionate, wanted, or needed. Even now, at the beach, looking at her beautiful wife, laughing with their baby, there was a jolt of electricity that made Seven instantly wet. She looked around and saw the others—Tom and B’Elanna with Miral and their new baby Owen, Harry Kim with Libby and their two year old, and Kathryn’s sister Phoebe, who had become a close friend of Seven’s, as well as the world’s greatest aunt and baby sitter; particularly because she was protective of Kathryn and Seven’s time with each other. This always annoyed Kathryn, “It’s weird. She seems more invested in our sex life than we are.” Seven had given her an icy glare, “I hope that is not true, Kathryn.” Kathryn realized immediately she’d put her foot in it. “I promise you, sweetheart, I am as invested in copulating with you as I ever was.”

Kathryn approached with Gretchen. “Our little redhead wants a hot dog.” Seven smiled and stood up, swooping Gretchen into her arms. “You want a hot dog?! Hot dogs are made from the anal sphincters of –“ 

“Seven–“ Kathryn warned her with a glare. “Let’s leave hotdog contents a mystery for now.” Seven hated when Kathryn did that to her, corrected her in front of others. It often plunged her into shame. She felt it was a condemnation of who she was. Kathryn could immediately see what her words had done. “Hey, Phoebe, can you feed Gretchen? I want to take Seven for a walk.” 

“Sure thing, sis.” She took Gretchen from Seven, and Kathryn took Seven’s hand and led her away from the group. 

“Perhaps I do not wish to go on a walk.” 

“It’s just for a few minutes, honey.” Kathryn led her away from the water back to the cabana they had rented for the day. Once inside Kathryn turned to her, “I’m sorry.” It was so perfectly Kathryn. She had a lot of flaws, but, when it came to Seven or their daughter, she was quick to apologize. “You are not my Captain anymore, Kathryn. You know I do not appreciate that tone or look in our marriage. We are equals. I do not answer to you as a subordinate.” Kathryn teared up, “I know that, Seven. I’m really trying. I love you so much.” Seven pulled her petite wife into her arms. “Apology accepted. But you didn’t have to drag me all the way back to the cabana to do that.” 

“I know. I had to drag you back to do this.” In an instant, Kathryn had pulled Seven to her and locked lips. Seven moaned. Like all new parents, they understood this was rare and they didn’t hesitate. Seven covered Kathryn’s mouth with her own, their tongues desperately entwining and exploring. Seven reached down and pulled aside the crotch of Kathryn’s bathing suit, letting her fingers explore her dripping labia. Kathryn gasped into her mouth. “See what you do to me,” she whispered. And she reached her own hand down Seven’s bikini bottom, seeking out her swollen clit. They had little time, and they had learned not to waste it. Clothes coming off? No time. Lying down? No time. Finger fucking each other senseless while partially or fully clothed? Time. 

As their fingers stroked in and out, and thumbs twisted around clitorises, Kathryn thought of all the incredibly arousing, forbidden places they’d had to relieve themselves like this. It seemed at public events, where Admiral Janeway was the esteemed guest, Seven was the most out of control in her need to fuck her wife. Coat closets, ladies rooms, men’s rooms, unlocked offices. Seven’s favorite had always been her wife in dress whites. She had become expert at getting Kathryn on a desk or shelf, pulling her uniform pants half down, licking and teasing her until she came so hard she screamed. Then, she quickly got Kathryn’s pants back on in time for her appearance.

Thinking of all those times, Kathryn and Seven proceeded to stroke their fingers in and out of each other, thumbing their sensitive, swollen nubs until they came so hard they collapsed onto the lounge chair and held each other, gasping for air. They intertwined into a single entity on the narrow chaise lounge. Seven’s eyes glistened with gathering tears, “I miss making love.” Kathryn furrowed her brow, confused, “Isn’t that what we just did?” Seven shook her head, tears brimming. Kathryn leaned over her beloved wife, “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I rushed us.” 

“No, it was necessary. We have little time to ourselves to accomplish anything else.” 

Kathryn nodded, “What’s going on, Seven? Talk to me.” Seven shook her head, “It makes no sense. What I am feeling. I am desperate to be in your arms for hours, as we once were. And yet, I cannot bare the thought of being away from Gretchen for even an hour. Even now, I lie here and miss her.” 

Kathryn gently wiped a tear away. “I feel the same way, love. Even though we’re married and together and have a beautiful daughter, I miss you. Desperately.” Seven nodded at this truth. Kathryn got up and removed her bathing suit. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting ready to make slow hours-long love to my beautiful wife who I miss desperately.” 

Seven looked concerned, “Gretchen—“ 

“…is with her 3rd mother, Phoebe. And, if you listen, you can hear her, so we know she’s safe.” Seven paused to listen and yes, in the distance she could here Gretchen cooing. “But, Tom and B’Elanna, Harry—“ 

“New parents themselves. They’ll totally understand.” 

“It seems vulgar—“ 

“I’m hoping it is. Very, very vulgar. I plan on doing unseemly things to my wife. And I’m going to be taking my time.” Kathryn stood nude before her wife, wondering if she was going to allow herself this experience when, without a word, Seven pulled her bikini bottoms off and splayed her legs open for her former Captain.

**YEAR 10**

Seven and Kathryn were up late, wrapping Christmas gifts. They’d finally convinced Gretchen to go to bed and had put baby Willa down. Willa was 2, and nothing like her feisty, sassy sister. She’d always been a quiet observer. Nothing escaped her.

Seven looked over at Kathryn, she was 56 now. Though every bit as spirited and stubborn, her stamina had diminished slightly. She’d put on weight. It meant nothing to Seven. She still ached with want for her wife when she saw her naked. Seven was almost 40. She hadn’t slowed down at all thanks to her Borg parts. But, having two children did sometimes exhaust her, if not because of the physical demands, because of the emotional ones. “Children need your emotional presence frequently,” thought Seven. And that was exhausting to her, to train herself to not revert to the cool detachment of her Borg “upbringing.” She had learned fast with Gretchen, but was shocked at how different Willa was. She thought they’d all be alike—learn one baby, learn them all. 

Kathryn had a natural affinity for understanding what each child needed, but Seven had to learn. That had been hard, feeling like she was failing her baby Willa, but Kathryn had gotten her through it by writing a note every morning before she went off to work, highlighting Seven’s qualities. ‘You are the most tender-hearted person I know, our children are so lucky.’ ‘You willingly gave your life to save me and our ship, you have the right kind of heart for a wonderful mother.’ ‘Don’t forget, your first true friend on Voyager was a 5-year-old girl, because you took the time to know her as a person.’ They had done their job. Not only at helping Seven to see she already had what she needed to bond with Willa, but that she had always had these qualities. 

For Kathryn, home life had been fairly good—she loved Seven and she loved her daughters. But she was getting older and found herself stagnating behind a desk as an Admiral in Starfleet. She had once been the returning hero and, as far as Starfleet was concerned, could do no wrong. They’d given her a promotion and a fancy title and put her in a beautiful office with an assistant, and then never called on her to do anything unless there were visiting dignitaries. Then, she was just a glorified tour guide. She wanted more. She dreaded broaching the topic with Seven, who abhorred the idea of anything changing, she was so content with what her life was. Kathryn understood that but she wasn’t as happy about her life as Seven was with hers, and the fact that she was expected to accept that disparity seemed unfair to her.

She looked over at Seven. My god, she was still gorgeous. The fire was still there. It had waned a little, what with age and two kids. Sex took a back seat now. It just became harder and harder to find the time or to feel the inclination. She understood that, as did Seven. Well, she assumed Seven understood. She didn’t know. They’d stopped talking about their sex life after a year of frustrations on both their parts trying to understand how they could increase the frequency. 

Kathryn was still pissed about that last talk. She felt Seven was being unreasonable. “I can’t just summon up my sex drive at any minute.” “You did before.” Seven honestly didn’t know why she couldn’t just feel like having sex 24/7. Kathryn had begun taking the hyposprays the Doctor had specially prepared for her—estrogen and other minute quantities of hormones that were to replace of her own natural hormones—but it wasn’t up to par with what the human body naturally produced. 

Kathryn was relatively happy, though. She loved Seven as fiercely as she ever had, and she felt it returned as it always had been. Adding their two daughters had only cemented their love and commitment. 

“Kathryn? Are you all right?” Seven had watched her staring into space for the last five minutes. 

“What? Oh. Yes, I’m fine, Seven.” She sighed. “What if we don’t wrap the presents?”

Seven was shocked, “What? But it is what children love. It is a tradition in your family, do you not wish to continue this tradition?”

“Does it really matter if they’re just under the tree not wrapped? It’s still exciting for Gretchen. Willa won’t care.”

Seven started to cry. Kathryn immediately crossed to her and held her, “Honey, what did I say? What’s wrong?”

“I have no family traditions so yours are very important to me to pass on to our daughters. I enjoy them so much because of all that I was robbed of.”

“Then let’s keep wrapping. I want you to be happy.”

“If you are tired and wish to retire, I will finish the wrapping myself.”

Kathryn kissed her, “Huh? No. It’s not that. I’m not tired, I can wrap. I just – want to make love to you so much right now. I thought if we didn’t wrap we could go to bed and make love all night instead.”

Without warning, Kathryn was toppled flat on her back as Seven pushed her down and forcefully kissed her. Kathryn kissed back, feeling that familiar electricity shoot down her abdomen to her sex. She aggressively squeezed Seven’s breasts, and another jolt stabbed into her. Seven moaned at how delicious Kathryn’s hands felt on her breasts. She was trying to pace herself, as they had not made love in two weeks and, a few days ago, Seven had found herself in a constant state of readiness. Even now, just with Kathryn’s hand on her breasts, she was so close to coming. She wanted to luxuriate, not just grope and come.

Kathryn knew her wife. She knew Seven had been wanting this for several days, and she knew that she would be concerned about orgasming too soon. Kathryn pushed her hand down Seven’s sweatpants, Seven tried to stop her, “No.”

“Yes, sweetheart, let’s take care of this now, and then we can take our time after.” Seven looked at her, Kathryn was an excellent partner. She was best at being able to sense what Seven was feeling and then addressing it in a way that her wife would not feel embarrassed. “Yes,” whispered Seven, as she lifted herself and pulled her sweat pants down. Kathryn’s hand moved down and past her wife’s golden curls, briefly touching her clit before moving further. She pushed a finger in and felt how wet Seven was. “Oh… someone is very aroused.” With her finger pushed in, Kathryn could feel Seven get even wetter. “Should I take care of this, wife?” Kathryn teased her. “Please.” Seven gasped. 

Kathryn shifted herself enough to roll Seven onto her back, never breaking contact. She immediately moved to between her wife’s thighs, dropped her head and, wasting no time, pulled her hardened nub into her mouth, hungrily tasting it with her tongue. She licked down to her wet opening, drew Seven’s moisture up and circled the bundle of nerves at it’s apex. Slowly, she repeated this motion, in, up, around. Seven was already breathing so raggedly, Kathryn knew it would not take much. She pulled away for a second— “Kathryn, do not tease me, I need to cum.” 

“Trust me,” Kathryn husked, then pushed two fingers in and, hearing Seven’s gasp, knew she’d done the right thing. She once again began to lick Seven’s clitoris with firm pressure, while stroking her fingers in and out. She set a steady pace, knowing it would be quick. Seven began to cry, “Faster, Kathryn.” She complied, building to a heated pace until her wife suddenly screamed out, “Kathryn!!” and convulsed hard. 

They kissed passionately, ready now for the next phase. From the stairs there was a call, “Mama? Is Mommy hurting you?!” Kathryn and Seven leapt up, Seven slipping her sweatpants back on just in time before Gretchen could see anything. She crossed to the little 8-year-old. “No, baby. Mommy was helping Mama with… “ She wasn’t good at lying. She looked at Kathryn. “With wrapping, honey,” Kathryn told her. Seven nodded, “Yes, with wrapping. Come on now, Mama will put you back to bed.” As she disappeared up the stairs, she looked sadly back at Kathryn, knowing their interlude was over. 

Kathryn sat on the floor getting her breathing and heart rate back under control. Dammit. She had really hoped to get laid tonight. Instead they stayed up till very late, wrapping the remaining presents.

Christmas morning, they were awakened after only a few hours of sleep by a giddy 8-year-old, who’d come into their bedroom holding her two-year-old sister’s hand. 

“Willa wants to open the presents.” 

“Kathryn, did you hear that?”

“It must be a miracle. Willa formed an entire sentence?”

They got out of bed, each lifting a child onto her hip, and proceeded to the tree.

Now, Kathryn sat drinking coffee as their daughters tore their gifts apart. The only person having more fun was Seven, who was on the floor “helping” with the paper tearing. Later, Phoebe came by to take Gretchen to a Christmas movie. Seven got Willa down for a nap and they took advantage of the two hours to finish what had been interrupted the night before. Kathryn orgasmed with such a force her cry apparently woke the baby, who started crying. 

“Kathryn! You woke the baby!”

“Well, I’m sorry. Next time, don’t be such an amazing lover.” 

Seven laughed, “Understood. Next time, I will endeavor to disappoint you.” She grabbed her auburn haired wife and kissed her fiercely. “Still amazing,” Kathryn said. “Less feeling next time. Pretend I’m a hologram.” As they made their way to the baby’s room, Kathryn engaged in some grab-assing to very un-Borg like giggles.

**YEAR 15**

“So why don’t you tell me why you’re here?” asked the counselor.

“We’re having troubles in our marriage and it seems like we can’t talk about anything without getting into a fight.”

“That is an exaggeration, Kathryn.”

Kathryn had noticed that she and Seven had been drifting apart. They fought more and talked less, and their sex life had dwindled to almost nothing. She’d finally convinced Seven that they needed to get help. 

Two years ago, Kathryn had come home early one day, having arranged for Phoebe to watch the kids. She surprised Seven and they made love all day. After making love, Kathryn informed Seven that she had resigned Starfleet and taken a job as Captain of a small science vessel. Kathryn would never forget the look of utter betrayal from Seven. Not just that she’d made such a momentous decision without consulting her, but that she’d engaged in deception and manipulation by using sex as a way to soften the Borg before breaking the news. 

Since that time, things had degraded to the point where they were either fighting or not speaking at all. Seven had withdrawn physically over that period, having been so deeply shocked and wounded that Kathryn would use Seven’s need for intimacy to deceive her. Seven had already been upset for the previous six months about how little they made love anymore, when Janeway came home that day, Seven felt her wife had heard her and was making a concerted effort to address her needs. And it had all been a lie, a manipulation to get the drone off guard so Janeway could avoid the consequences of what she’d done. Seven could not understand why Kathryn had used the drone’s implicit trust of her to do such a thing. And that is when she discovered that trust was a crucial part of wanting intimacy, because she felt herself withdraw and her desire mute. Prior to this, Seven thought she would always want to have sex with Janeway, since she always had. It was a heartbreaking discovery. 

Seven finally agreed to counseling, hoping she and Kathryn could heal the damage to their relationship. Although, she found it inefficient to explore emotions, since they were so amorphous and could only be viewed through an individual’s filter. But she would attempt it with Kathryn in hopes they could finally talk without devolving into an argument.

Seven understood that Kathryn had been unhappy being stagnant, behind a desk, and used as an object to display to visiting dignitaries. But, she did not understand why Kathryn would make a decision, act on it, and not consult Seven beforehand. 

“This is part of you continuing to believe you are my Captain,” Seven spoke coldly. “It has been 15 years, Kathryn, and you still believe you can make decisions and then I must adapt.”

“That’s not true, Seven. I’ve worked very hard to let go of that part of me in our marriage. You know that. I’ve made enormous strides.”

“Unless it involves you wanting something you know I will say no to.”

“Would you have said no?” The counselor probed.

“I would not have said no to resigning from Starfleet. I was aware at how unhappy Kathryn was. But taking a job on a science vessel where she is gone for weeks at a time? Yes, I would have said that was unacceptable. There are important and interesting positions for science officers right here on Earth.”

“But I’m a starship Captain! I needed to be back out in space. Running a crew, commanding a ship! Thirteen years behind a desk, Seven. I’d been complaining for a decade, and you weren’t listening. You talk about me doing what I want? You liked things the way they were, your happiness took precedence over my misery. You continually dismissed my attempts to talk to you about commanding a vessel again.”

“That is untrue, Kathryn. I expressed to you the negative impact on our family by doing such a thing. You see your daughters every 45 days. Willa has a learning disorder, and her struggles require constant attention from both her mothers. Yet you left and dumped it in my lap.”

Kathryn was furious. Seven could see it. She was furious as well. Let Kathryn squirm for a minute at the truth of their situation.

“I’m sorry if things are difficult right now, Seven, but as you’ve just stated, you had a perfect life for 13 years. I’m sorry if my needing to be happy inconvenienced you…” Kathryn hissed.

Kathryn knew, as soon as she’d said it, her temper had pushed her too far. She couldn’t remember being this angry at Seven since her first year on Voyager. Seven went rigid, her Borg coolness ran through her veins and solidified the cool impassivity she hid behind when she was angry. “I do not wish to participate in this endeavor any further. It is inefficient and irrelevant.” With that, she stood and exited the counselor’s office. 

Kathryn quickly ran after her, “Seven, stop! Please don’t leave.” Seven turned to look at her but made no move to close the distance between them. “You can be quite cruel, Kathryn, when faced with a truth you do not wish to hear.”

Janeway dropped her head, her fingers rubbing the bridge of her nose, “That’s true. I lashed out. And for that I apologize.”

“Did you mean it? Are you resentful that I was content with our life as it was?”

“I guess a part of me feels that way. But, most of me has been thrilled to see you happy. You’ve had enough pain in your life.”

At this admission, Seven dropped her Borg defense, “You pushed me to become more human, and now that I am, you do and say things that make me regret my humanity. It cuts me deeply, Kathryn.”

Janeway closed the distance between them in the hallway. “I love you, Seven. I don’t want to hurt you. But you need to understand how deeply unhappy I was. More than unhappy. I felt humiliated. I was a trained pet to be put on display. Me. The Starfleet Captain who navigated an unmapped quadrant, able to constantly resupply the ship, navigate hostile space, use diplomacy to make allies, kept 95% of my crew alive, and shaved 63 years off what was expected to be a doomed effort to get home. And what did they do with me? They gave me an Admiralty, a pretty, new uniform and put me behind a desk where I have no responsibilities, command no one, explore nothing. It was killing my soul, Seven.”

Seven wrapped her arms around Kathryn, “You act as if I was not aware of this. I was. But, you acted selfishly by disrupting our lives without consulting us. Including Willa and Gretchen. We have always consulted as a family, so that everyone has an opportunity to weigh in.”

Kathryn sighed. “I had to do it, Seven. I had to make the decision that day. I had no choice. Now, please, come back to therapy.”

Seven pulled away. “Will this counseling help you understand how erroneous your belief that you ‘had no choice’ is?”

Kathryn laughed. “I don’t know. The purpose of therapy is, I guess, to help each of us know the truth of our choices.”

“Then I will comply.”

**YEAR 17**

After two years of couples counseling, Kathryn and Seven had failed to come to any sort of compromise. Seven could not forgive Kathryn for making a decision to resign Starfleet without consulting her. 

Kathryn could not forgive Seven for not understanding that Kathryn was 100% human and she was going to age and her body chemistry was changing and she couldn’t stop that. At first their age difference hadn’t been a problem, but when you added in the fact that Seven avoided a lot of the results of human aging, it seemed like the gap was growing and Seven took every lessening of spirit, sex drive, enthusiasm as a personal affront. Kathryn hated that she was 63, but she hated even more that she had to constantly tell that to Seven to explain why she couldn’t keep up the pace she could at 40. 

They separated. Kathryn bought the house next door, because she had no intention of not being there for Gretchen and Willa. She would not be a weekend parent. Especially since it was clear that Willa was struggling. 

Janeway and Seven had spent many hours in the principal’s office of her school, dealing with Willa’s poor grades and lack of focus. 

Seven had gone back to work, getting an offer to oversee a project at the Theoretical Propulsion Group. Because Kathryn was gone so often on her science vessel, that meant that Seven was now doing double duty. Often, she was the only parent who was available to meet with school officials and deal with Willa, who, at 8, had been struggling with her academics since kindergarten. It didn’t help Willa that her older sister, Gretchen, was a star pupil who moved with ease in social circles. Seven found her heart aching as she watched Willa struggle. It reminded Seven of her own struggles to become human. She had soothed Willa with this knowledge many times. “Humans are all different. Your mother is quite socially facile and has a keen intellect. However, I do not move with ease amongst humans, and, like you, Willa, I am very intelligent, but trying to express that in the confines of a human education system would feel quite restricting to me.” 

Willa nodded, “So, we’re kind of alike.” 

“I believe we are,” Seven told her. This seemed to please Willa. “I can live with that, mama.” Seven kissed the top of her head and tucked her daughter in for the night. She turned out the light, exited into the hallway and, emotionally exhausted, leaned against the wall. Seven was overwhelmed and beginning to feel isolated and alone. She was still wounded by Kathryn, flying off into space, conducting experiments and missing the most important moments of her daughters’ lives.

**Year 20**

It was Kathryn’s 66th birthday and she had no desire to celebrate, but she had been summoned to the Hansen house by her daughters. Gretchen had graduated from high school a year early and was now at UC Stanford, going for a degree in Theoretical Physics. Willa was struggling. At 11, she barely made it out of 6th grade despite extensive tutoring by her mothers. Kathryn had a feeling she wasn’t applying herself but in argument after argument with Seven, they never came to an agreement on how to deal with it.

She had been feeling low lately, having felt the ache of missing Seven after thinking she’d gotten past it. She was the captain of a small science vessel and thoroughly enjoyed it, but it took her away too often and she was heavy with the understanding that she would have to resign. She couldn’t bear seeing her daughters for a couple weeks every 45 days for the last seven years. It was unfair to them and Seven. And herself. She sighed. Maybe it was time to retire.

There was a chirp from their inter-home vidcomm, it was Willa, “Mom! Hurry up! We’re waiting!” 

“I’m coming, I just want to put on some lipstick!” 

“Nobody wears lipstick anymore, mom!” Gretchen smirked. Gretchen and Willa had made the transition from adoring fans to annoyed eye rollers. She hoped the phase would end soon, but she knew with herself it had lasted into her thirties.

Seven had not been allowed to help prepare Kathryn’s birthday dinner. Willa and Gretchen had been at work in the kitchen all day. There had been tears and fights and hurt feelings. Seven had steered clear except when Willa threw a batter covered spoon at Gretchen. “That is enough! Willa Hansen Janeway! We do not throw things at people in this house!” 

“Where CAN we throw things at people, mama?” She asked. 

“Do not try me. Apologize to your sister.” Willa resentfully apologized. “But she called me stupid!” 

“Gretchen, did you call Willa stupid?” 

“Well, she is!” 

That got Seven up. Willa’s face crumpled and she turned into her mother, who hugged her. She fixed an icy glare at her eldest daughter. “She is merely different. She learns at her own pace. Do not try to shame her because of this.” She then lowered her voice, “Look at your sister. Is this what you would like someone else to do to her? Would it feel good to see someone hurt her like this?” 

“No,” Said Gretchen quietly. Her mother always knew how to put a thing in perspective and shake Gretchen out of her arrogance and selfishness. Gretchen crossed to hug Willa, “I’m sorry, Bean.” Her little sister leaned into her and a peace was instantly made. Seven pulled Gretchen’s head down and kissed her. “I am proud of you. It is very hard to admit when you are wrong.” Just then, Kathryn entered with, “I’m here, where’s my party?!” “Mom!” Both girls ran to her and circled her with hugs. 

“You smell nice, Mom.” Seven agreed. Kathryn was wearing her favorite perfume. In the past it had frequently led to much copulation. She and Kathryn engaged in a brief hug. They had both tried to make the separation as easy as possible on the girls. Although they had not filed for divorce, Seven felt it was probably an inevitability. She and Kathryn had been unable to find their way back to each other even after all this time. She still loved her. Still wanted her. But, Kathryn had never apologized for the very large sin of making a decision about her life without consulting Seven. Her decision took her away from the family, and that made Seven even angrier. Why would she choose to spend LESS time with them? And, as for Kathryn’s complaints that Seven demanded too much from her, she supposed she was right. She had no idea what it must be like to not have nanoprobes to sustain your energy and vitality. Kathryn had gone through menopause and they had both been shocked by how much the loss of estrogen had dulled many sensations, most of all sexual desire. Kathryn had pulled away from her during this time. And they soon quit talking openly about their wants and needs. But she had missed her wife. She had no desire to ever be with anyone else. 

Willa and Gretchen escorted Seven and Kathryn to the dining table, which had been beautifully set. “Who folded the napkins like swans?” Kathryn asked, 

“I did,” said Willa. “I watched a video.” Kathryn scruffed her daughter’s hair and gave her a quick kiss. “They’re very pretty, baby.”

The dinner was delicious and the conversation lively. “Mom, you can’t just say transwarp technology is not as good as slipstream!” 

“Why can’t she say it?” asked Seven. “Is there a law against making ridiculous statements not backed up by facts?” This brought much laughter.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Kathryn said, lifting her wine glass. Seven smiled and grabbed and squeezed her hand.

“What’s for dessert?” 

Willa and Gretchen looked at each other. “What?” Kathryn said, “What’s that look for?” Willa took a deep breath, “There’s a presentation for dessert.” 

“A presentation?” Kathryn looked at Seven. 

“Why are you looking at me, Kathryn? I have no more information than you do about this.”

Willa pulled her mothers each by a hand. “We’d like Mom and Mama to sit on the couch.”

Wondering what the girls were up to, Seven and Kathryn moved to the couch as requested. 

Gretchen and Willa sat in chairs opposite them. “What’s this about?” asked Kathryn. “Are we on trial?” She laughed. Gretchen nodded, “In a way. You are.” Then Gretchen reached out to Willa who took her hand and squeezed it for courage.

Gretchen exhaled nervously, then pulled herself together and trained a combo Janeway command stare and Seven of Nine ice glare at them. 

“You guys are idiots,” she said.

Seven and Kathryn looked at each other, confused. “I beg your pardon?” Kathryn growled.

“You love each other! This whole separation thing is bullshit.”

“Gretchen,” Seven warned.

“But it is.”

Willa chimed in, “Is it not true? If you don’t love each other, then tell us.”

Kathryn looked at her hands, wondering how to answer this. She decided it would have to be honestly because they had never lied to them and she wasn’t going to start now. “Yes.” She said, her voice thick with emotion. “I still love your mother.” She swore Seven had stopped breathing. “But sometimes, sweethearts, it’s not enough.”

“Why? What else do you need?”

Seven finally exhaled. “This is an adult matter. A private matter between your mother and I.”

Willa looked at Seven, “Do you love Mom, Mama? Tell us the truth.” 

“Of course I love her. I am not like others. I found my person and that is the one I will love. I will love no other. Except for my Willa and my Gretchen. I will always love you.”

“Then, why? Willa and I don’t understand. You just came home one day and told us your were separating. But, from our point of view, nothing has changed between you. You still spend all your free time together. And you still look at each other in a weird way when you think no one is looking, it’s clear that you still love each other.”

“What do you mean the weird way we look when no one’s looking?” asked Kathryn.

“Willa, do the face.” Gretchen commanded her sister. Willa proceeded to arrange her expression to look exactly like Kathryn’s when she was secretly eyeing Seven. 

“Oh my god.” Seven gasped. 

“I look like that? Like a love sick cow? That’s a look I have?”

All three women replied, “Yes.”

“That’s not fair.” Kathryn protested. “What about Mama? What does she look like when she thinks no one’s looking?”

Willa took a breath and contorted her face to look incredibly sexual and leering.

“What?!” Seven was appalled. 

Kathryn laughed. “That’s you. That is so you.”

“I do not go around leering like a sex-starved crewman.”

“You kind of do, Mama.” said Willa. 

Gretchen proceeded. “You guys, come on. You spend all your free time together. When Mama has a problem, Mom comes over and makes her tea and holds her hand. When Mom’s had a shitty day, Mama, you go over there and make her favorite dinner. Why are you living apart?”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Is it the sex?” Willa asked and then enjoyed how big both her moms’ eyes got in response.

“We know you guys “did” it.” Said Gretchen, 

“And it wasn’t happening as often right before you separated,” Willa piped in.

Kathryn groaned and dropped her head into her hands. “’Let’s be open and honest about everything,’ we said. ‘Not treat them like children,’ we said.”

She felt the couch shaking and turned to see Seven bent over, crying. 

“Honey, it’s okay. Sweetheart –“ She moved closer and wrapped her arms around Seven. Seven started laughing out loud. She finally sat up and wiped tears away. “I was not prepared for how devious our children could be,” she choked out. Then she looked her daughters in the eye. “Yes. Partly it was because of the sex. It was not the frequency per se, but, how my wants upset your mother. My demands were, apparently, too frequent. Then, your mother resigned from Starfleet and took a job as a private contractor on a science vessel without consulting me. Those two things combined served to degrade our marriage.”

“You really are idiots. Mom,” she looked at Kathryn, “do you regret resigning at Starfleet and taking the private contract job?”

Kathryn had never admitted this because she’d always felt pushed into a corner by Seven. “I’ve never regretted anything more. It was selfish and stupid and I wish I’d never done it. I miss all of you, all of the time. I was so stupid.”

Gretchen looked to Seven, “Mama, do you regret making Mom feel ashamed about the changes in her body that she can’t control?”

Seven thought for a minute. She wanted what she said to reflect her truest sentiments. “I regret upsetting her if she felt my sexual demands were too much.” 

“Sexual demands? Eww,” said Willa. “How horny are you, normally?!”

“It wasn’t your ‘demands,’ it was the whole way you looked at me when I was trying to explain to you what’s happening to a human female body at the age of 58. Maybe there might have been more sex if you’d just backed off a little and quit trying to make me feel like I’m defective. I’ve never done that to you. I know how upsetting it is for you to still have Borg parts but I always embraced them. When it’s my turn to feel less than because of my physical deficits, you had absolutely no empathy.”

Willa turned a withering glare at Seven, “Is this what you would like someone else to do, Mama? Would it feel good to see someone hurt Mom’s feelings like that?” 

Seven looked at her, eyes tearing. “I would never want anyone to hurt your mother. I would kill to prevent that.”

The ferocity with which Seven made the last statement brought the room to a halt. Gretchen spoke, “Or, you could just warn them. Killing is a last resort. There’s a middle step from human to Borg response, Mama.”

Seven nodded, “Noted. But I make no promises.”

Willa interrupted, getting fed up with all the talk, “So, can we agree that this separation is a dumb idea?”

Seven and Kathryn looked at each other. “I think it would be best if your mother and I talked about this privately,” Kathryn said.

Willa and Gretchen yelled, “DESSERT!”

Willa grabbed Seven’s hand and Gretchen grabbed Kathryn’s. “Follow us.” They led them up the stairs and into the master bedroom. The bed was covered in rose petals, in the middle was a tray with candles and a large piece of cheesecake. 

“What is this?” asked Seven. Gretchen and Willa slipped out of the room and locked the door. “Talk privately!” Willa yelled through the door. “We know neither of you has had sex in two years! Take care of it!” They bent over in giggles. “We’ll be next door, so be as loud as you want.” 

Willa called out to Kathryn, “Oh, by the way, this is your birthday present, Mom. You’re gonna get laid!”

Kathryn looked at Seven, “Is that true?”

“What?”

“Am I getting laid?”

Seven reached out to Kathryn and pulled her close “Yes.” 

Tears stung the back of Kathryn’s eyes. Seven furrowed her brow, “What is the matter? Have I done something wrong?”

 

Kathryn shook her head. “I’m just happy. I am so in love with you, Seven. Still. It never stops.”

“You are my everything, Kathryn. You are my only family, you are my only lover, my best friend… You have given me a life I never could have had if not for you.”

Kathryn looked up at her wife, tenderly pushed her hair behind her ears, then let her hand rest against the side of Seven’s face as they considered each other.

Seven leaned in and covered Kathryn’s mouth with her full, red lips. In their 25 years of marriage, the two women had discovered that there were hundreds of different kinds of kisses. The first kiss of mutual attraction, which was electric and frantic, filled with the ache of long unrequited feelings. The kiss of lovers, which was deep and erotic and knowing. But this kiss, this kind, took years to discover. It was the kiss of two people who know each other. It was a kiss of certainty, a blessing of their years together. It was tender and sweet and deep and devoid of urgency or want or fear. They loved each other, and they always would, so this kiss took it’s time. 

Seven closed her mouth around Kathryn’s, their moans punctuating the quiet. “My god, I’ve missed you,” Kathryn whispered. 

Seven teased Kathryn, knowing her wife loved to be teased to the point of madness. She feathered her lips lightly over Kathryn’s, then let her tongue draw a slow, electric path around her throat, up to her jaw,, under her ear, then again, finding Kathryn’s lips, “I have missed your taste, Kathryn,” 

Kathryn was aching with pleasure. She couldn’t decide whether to be upset that Seven was teasing her with feather light touches, or thrilled because it built her arousal to such an intense level, that she had always had the fiercest orgasms under Seven’s maddening, tender, attentions.

“Please…” She finally croaked. “I need these clothes off. It’s been two years, I’m not waiting another second longer to see my lawful wife naked.”

Seven paused, resting her hand on Kathryn’s blue silk dress where it met in a V between Kathryn’s cleavage, “This is my favorite dress,” she said sadly.

“I’ll be sure to wear it more –“ Before Kathryn could finish her sentence, Seven had ripped the dress off, pulled her own shirt off and immediately pressed into Kathryn. “Yessss,” was all Seven could manage to get out. They once again locked lips and moved towards the bed. 

Hands tenderly brushed the sides of breasts, then hungrily groped them. There were tender caresses and fierce, hard squeezing, sucking, licking, tasting, kissing caresses. Soft, hard, soft, hard. By the time they got to the bed, they had divested each other of their remaining clothes. Seven grabbed the cheesecake, placed it nearby. 

For the last two years, Seven had spent many nights unable to sleep, thinking of Kathryn’s skin on hers. She had saved her pillow and on those nights, she slept on it, breathing in the scent of her beautiful Captain, her Kathryn, her wife. Self-pleasuring did very little for her except accentuate her loneliness. Now, she couldn’t remember being this aroused. Not even their first time. It was electric and exciting, but filled with nervousness and uncertainty. There was no uncertainty here. There was one person who knew how to pleasure Seven’s body like no other, and she was finally back in her arms. 

Naked and in bed, they lay on their sides, entwined, gently moving against each other. Elegant hands cupped and squeezed Seven’s breasts. She groaned at the explosion of desire between her thighs. My god, those hands. Those small, delicate, tender hands, how many times had they traced this familiar path? Seven grabbed one and pulled it up to kiss… held it against her cheek. The hands were old now, no longer young and smooth. But they moved with such desire and certainty. The love in them had not faded.

Kathryn leaned in to kiss Seven, “I love you.”

The kiss deepened and Seven, unable to hold herself back anymore, began a slow, erotic journey down Kathryn’s body. Her mouth clasped onto her perfect small breast and pulled it into her warm, wet mouth, her tongue desperately needing to feel and taste the nipple. “Oh, god,” Kathryn exhaled. “You’re making me so wet.”

Seven moved to Kathryn’s stomach, laying a path of tenderhearted kisses, her hands reaching under to rake her fingernails over Kathryn’s bottom.

Kathryn lifted off the bed. Jesus, what Seven did to her. How she had missed this for 823 days. During the early part of their separation, she couldn’t have been more furious to find her sex drive had decided to roar back into life. It almost drove her mad. Those first 6 months she was glad she had to be flung into space where she could be away from her constant source of emotional and sexual need. 

She’d had plenty of opportunities in the last two years and three months to be with someone. There had been no shortage of suitors, of both genders. She had been so tempted, her desire pushing her to make poor choices. But she had resisted. She didn’t know why. Maybe some part of her understood that if she was ever to get Seven back, she could not be with another. She had to remain faithful to the only woman she had ever loved. At the time, over a year ago, she’d scolded herself ruthlessly for this belief, “What an old fool you are.” Now, in bed with her gorgeous Seven, her pale, silken skin against hers, her beautiful, full, breasts swaying as she ground herself against Kathryn, she knew she’d done the right thing. Because this would be pure. “Worth it,” she said to herself, “So worth it.”

Seven continued her journey, pushing her face into Kathryn’s soft auburn curls, just above her clit. She groaned as her nipples hardened, her groin flooded, this scent was hers. It was only for her, and no one else, and it was her favorite. She could hear Kathryn’s ragged breathing, feel her hands tenderly stroking her hair. Seven was surrounded by her lover, her smell, her touch. She dropped her head, spread Kathryn’s legs, hooking them over her biceps. Kathryn spread herself wide. Opening herself fully. She felt Seven’s fingers trace around her labia, pull it apart, and then felt her hot tongue push deep into her and pull out. Kathryn yelled, “Seven!” And began to thrust against Seven’s tongue. Dear god, was she going to cum from this? It was insanely erotic. Seven slipped a thumb up to her wife’s clitoris and began to manipulate it as her tongue seemed to go deeper and faster into her dripping center. Kathryn stopped breathing, stopped moving. She felt the rise of her orgasm, she loved to sit in that moment, dripping wet, filled with her lover’s tongue. 

Seven could feel Kathryn’s shift, she grinned, and dove deeper, harder, faster, her tongue stroking in and out at a delicious pace. Finally, she felt her wife go rigid in her arms, arch up off the bed, letting out the loudest, longest scream she’d ever heard. “YESSS! YESSS! YESSS!!!” Kathryn fell back, giddy. She started to laugh. Seven joined her. This was a celebration. There should be laughter. It was the celebration of a boring, old, married couple who’d somehow found their way back to each other.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. PART 2

**YEAR 25**

The reconciliation engineered by Willa and Gretchen had really taken hold. Maybe because the girls were older and didn’t need constant supervision, Seven and Kathryn now had the time and inclination to make love more often and to take their time and luxuriate in their intimacy.

Kathryn retired shortly after their reconciliation at 66. Now, at 71, she was learning to let go of the constant tension that kept her moving forward. 

At this point, Seven was no spring chicken either, but, at 55, she had aged well, still turning heads when she entered a room. 

AT the moment, they were both sat in uncomfortable auditorium chairs, programs gripped in their hands. Willa, 17, was playing a video game on a padd, bored out of her mind. “Put that away, Willa,” Kathryn ordered. Willa rolled her eyes, “I’m bored, this is boring.” 

“Your sister is getting her Masters Degree, this ceremony means a lot to her,” Seven scolded.

“Why? She’s just going to turn around and go back to school for another 4 years for her PHD. It’s my worst nightmare. Does school ever end?”

Then they heard Gretchen’s name called out, “Gretchen Hansen Janeway…”

Janeway was out of her seat, her fingers in her mouth whistling loudly. Seven, startled, turned to her wife. She did not know that Kathryn could make that noise. “Whooooooo! Gretchen!” Kathryn yelled. Gretchen turned her head, searching for her mother, when she spied her, a huge grin spread over her face. Seven decided this was something one did at a graduation ceremony, so she stood and boomed, “GRETCHEN HANSEN JANEWAY, YOU HAVE MADE US VERY PROUD. I BROUGHT A JUICE BOX. I AM CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR BLOOD SUGAR LEVELS. IT IS APPLE. YOUR FAVORITE.”

Gretchen’s head spun around in horror and glared at Seven. 

“Sweetheart, sit down,” Kathryn pleaded.

“Why? Did I not perform the ritual correctly?” Janeway dropped her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. She didn’t have the heart to tell Seven no, she looked so pleased with herself.

“You did great, sweetheart,” Kathryn appeased her. “Just, at this age she doesn’t want her friends to know that her mother brought her a juice box.”

“I see. So, whatever we yell should not contain medical information.”

“Or most any kind of information. It should just be a cry of support.”

“Noted,” Seven replied.

********

Gretchen’s Master’s Degree had been a highlight in a difficult year for the Hansen Janeway household. Both Admiral Janeway and Seven of Nine had been struggling with Willa’s behavioral problems. Three years earlier, At 14, They had taken her out of public school and enrolled her in Starfleet Academy. They felt the discipline would aid in giving Willa a sense of direction. She had soared the first two years, but halfway thru her junior year something changed. She often skipped classes, argued with teachers, and failed consistently because she did not do her homework. 

It had seemed hopeless, and, three weeks ago, Willa had been kicked out of Starfleet Academy for poor grades. The Admiral had put her on what she called, “House Arrest.” She was restricted to their home, and only allowed to go out if accompanied by one of them. At 17, Willa did not appreciate having a chaperone everywhere she went. 

“Then I would propose that you stop being deceitful,” Seven told her, grimly. “I understand at your age, certain parts of executive function have not yet finished forming in your brain, but you are smart enough to know that when you lie, we discover it, and, because you lie, we cannot trust you. If you wish to regain autonomy, then you must become trustworthy again.”

This did not make Willa happy. “I’ll be making up for this my whole life!” She yelled and stormed into her bedroom.

Seven looked wearily at Kathryn, “I feel like I am raising B’Elanna Torres.” 

Kathryn chuckled, “Luckily she can’t snap our necks with one hand.”

Kathryn started to get up, then stopped, “Wait a minute… Honey... B’Elanna. 

“B’Elanna what?”

“We need to call B’Elanna and have her talk to Willa. B’Elanna was also kicked out of Starfleet, now she’s the head of their Engineering department.”

********

Willa sat glumly outside of Dr. Torres’ office. She wished her mothers would just leave her alone.

B’Elanna leaned out of her doorway, “Hey, kiddo, why so glum?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Because I’m a colossal fuck up?”

B’Elanna crooked her index finger inviting her in, “That’s just it Willa, you’re not a fuck up.”

“Tell that to my mothers Robot & Red,”

B’Elanna gave her a disapproving look, “I don’t think your mothers would appreciate being called that.”

Willa groaned, “Whatever.”

B’Elanna sat behind her desk, propped her feet on her desk and assessed the young woman. “Did you know that I was also kicked out of Starfleet?”

“What? Really?”

“I hated it. Ugh. Just so boring. Professors droning on and on about things no one cares about.”

“Exactly!”

“And their precious “Prime Directive” they drilled into us.”

“It’s a stupid directive. Mom broke it hundreds of times and she’s a hero.”

“Well, yes, but she had to earn the right to do that. By being such an excellent cadet, and then excelling through the ranks following Starfleet protocol to the letter. Only then did she deserve to make incident-by-incident determinations and she wasn’t punished because however she did it, she saved 141 lives. When you have accomplished all that, Willa, then you too can break the Prime Directive.”

Willa dropped her head, a little ashamed, “I know. But, I’ll never be that great. I’m the worst one in our whole family. Everyone’s a genius except me.”

“That’s not true,” B’Elanna picked up a file on her desk, “Going through your records, you’ve tested in the genius range.”

“Then why is it so hard?! Why do I fail everything?”

“Two reasons, 1: You don’t try. And 2: I think you’re not being challenged. I think you’re bored because it’s not hard enough to be interesting.”

“I do try!”

“Don’t bullshit me, kid, I’ve known you since you had diaper rash. You’ve always wanted the easy way out and it’s never going to happen. You’d better figure out how to try harder, so all the obstacles you’re going to hit later in life will seem like nothing. It’s a muscle you exercise. Eventually, you don’t even care when something’s hard, because you know you’ll get through it.”

“I don’t know how to try harder, what does that even mean?”

“It means, every day, after classes…”

“I’m kicked out—“

“Not after today. I got you back in for a probationary period. And, every day, after classes, you’re coming here and you’re going to pick the thing that’s hardest, that you hate most and you’re going to work on it.”

Willa looked terrified, “I will fail.”

B’Elanna laughed. She had heard that before but, it had always been directed at her by Willa’s mother. “No you won’t. I’m going to let you in on something… you’re incredibly smart. The reason you’re failing is because you’re terrified you won’t live up to your mothers’ legacies.”

Willa sagged with relief that her secret was out. “They both achieved something impossible. Mom got most of her crew home alive, and Mama is the first human to successfully recover from being Borg. I can’t beat that.” 

“Don’t beat it. Who gives a shit.” B’Elanna leaned forward, “Take school away, take all your parent’s expectations away, what’s the thing you would want to do in your dream life?”

Willa blushed and looked down, her hands twisting in her lap, “I want to be a Starfleet Captain, like mom. I want to command a ship, I want to explore unknown space, just like mom did. But I’m just not good enough.”

“That’s not true. But, you leave that worry up to me. One more thing –

“Yes?”

“You and Miral are going to have to stop seeing each other.”

Willa looked like a deer caught in headlights, “What?”

B’Elanna just gave her a look.

“How did you know? Do my moms know?”

“No. And I won’t be telling them. It’s not because I don’t approve or think you’re not worthy, it’s because Miral is an associate professor here, she’ll lose her job if she’s caught having an affair with a student and, most likely her credentials would be revoked. She’d be unable to teach anywhere. And, I’m guessing you care for her, and wouldn’t want that to happen.”

“Never. I understand, Aunt B’Elanna. I don’t want Miral to not achieve her dreams because of me. Besides, I think it was coming to an end anyway. She’s on to some other girl.”

“You don’t seem upset.”

“I’m seventeen. Almost eighteen. I have no idea what I want. I’m just having fun.”

“Okay. See you here on Monday at 4pm. What’s the subject you hate most?”

“English Literature.”

B’Elanna laughed, then opened Willa’s folder again, “This is why your parents don’t trust you. You have straight A’s in English Lit. Luckily, I was warned that you couldn’t be trusted. So, looking at your last semester, it seems like you hate “Federation History,” “Theoretical Physics,” and you’ve skipped most of your “Command Lab Holoprogram.” We’ll start with History. See you Monday.”

********

That had been two months ago. Willa seemed to be doing better except for her rudeness the previous week at Gretchen’s graduation. Seven had invited B’Elanna over for a thank you dinner and currently, they were sitting, half drunk, at the dining room table, laughing at B’Elanna’s story of Tom’s kidney stone problems when B’Elanna was pregnant with Owen, “I mean he wouldn’t have sex because he was terrified that tiny stone would shoot out of his penis like a bullet and kill the baby.”

As the laughter died down, Seven pushed a plate of apple crumble towards B’Elanna. “There’s more apple crumble, if you’d like another helping.” 

B’Elanna hesitated, “I’m so stuffed. But that crumble was… mmmm… fuck it, I’ve got two stomachs, there’s got to be room in there somewhere. But, stop pushing it at me, Seven. You know I can’t resist. I mean, Khaless, how did you become such a great cook?”

“I merely follow a recipe. I am glad you enjoyed it. B’Elanna. I wanted to make a good dinner to thank you for all your help with Willa.”

Kathryn squeezed B’Elanna’s arm in appreciation, “Her grade point average has gone up to a B. We’re frankly, amazed. How did you do it?”

“She just needed to get out from under everyone’s shadow here. Once she sat in my office and started blasting through the homework, she realized she had been holding herself back.”

Kathryn nodded, “And, I’m sure not seeing Miral also helped her focus.” 

B’Elanna and Seven stopped midway to their mouths with a forkful of crumble. “You knew?” B’Elanna choked out. 

Seven glared at her wife “Willa is copulating with Miral? How did you discover this?

“I overrode the lock on her padd and read who she was talking to. I do it every month.” 

Seven was appalled, “Why did you not inform me of this?” 

“I was waiting to see if it got too serious.”

“Well, they’re not seeing each other anymore. I put the hammer down on it with Willa. I mean, I understand, she’s 17, almost 18, as she reminds me daily. Her hormones are firing away… But I felt it was the reason for her slide. So I made up a reason she couldn’t see her anymore. That Miral would lose her teaching credentials if caught having an affair with a student.”

Seven: “I do not understand. Both of you engaged in subterfuge and dishonesty to manipulate Willa.”

“It’s called good parenting, Seven,” B’Elanna told her. “You have to understand at 17 you’re talking to a walking sex drive. Their brains don’t work and they won’t listen to you no matter how much you try to talk it through. The best thing is to use that stupid teen brain to trick them into doing what you know is better for them.”

“I will never do that.”

“Oh, really?” Said Kathryn. “What about the time you got Gretchen and Willa to stop fighting for a day because you said you’d accidentally released an explosive vapor in the house and everyone could only whisper?”

Seven’s face flushed red, “I had not slept or regenerated in two weeks. I’d been back and forth between them constantly. I was exhausted and I needed quiet.”

“So you tricked them.”

“Yes. I can see now how this can be an effective parenting tool in other situations.”

********

It was 2 am, Seven awoke and reached out to find her wife’s side of the bed empty. She sat up and walked onto the balcony, searching for any sign of her wife. A ladder had been propped against the side of the condo. She made her way up it and onto the roof, where she found Kathryn, wrapped in a comforter, looking at the stars.  
“Can you not sleep, Kathryn?”

“Huh? Yes, of course, I slept great for a few hours, then I just woke up and wanted to see the stars. She lifted a corner of the comforter and invited Seven in. The lanky Borg snuggled right up, nuzzling her wife’s neck. 

“I love your smell.”

Kathryn smiled and pulled her closer. “Thank goodness for small blessings.”

“Are you sure you’re alright, Kathryn?”

The older woman dropped her head, weary. “I have been struggling, sweetheart. I’m sorry. I know I haven’t really been present emotionally for a while.”

“What is going on? Does it have anything to do with us? Or with me? Am I insufficient in some way?”

Kathryn laughed and squeezed her wife, “Absolutely not. You are perfection, love. No… I got a call from Phoebe a few weeks ago. Mom’s not doing well. She’s 88, and I guess she’s gotten a little forgetful and confused. We’re trying to figure out what to-“ Kathryn suddenly collapsed in sobs. Seven wrapped both arms completely around her wife, and rocked her gently.

“I am so sorry, Kathryn. Why did you not say something sooner?”

“I didn’t want to make it real. I’m not ready to lose her.”

“Of course not. She is your mother…” Seven’s voice broke. “I have not lost anyone this dear to me in a very long time. I cannot imagine how you feel, because my heart is breaking and she is not even my mother.”

“She thinks she is.”

Seven laughed, “Agreed. And I happily accept her as so.”

They sat in silence for a while.

“What are you and Phoebe going to do?” Seven asked.

“I was wondering if… well… I would like to go and spend time with her. A few months, maybe more, I know you’re working and you have Willa to handle…”

“I will not have Willa to handle.”

“What do you mean? Is she going somewhere?”

“No, Kathryn, I am going somewhere. I am going with you.”

“What? How will we work that?”

Do you not want me to come?”

“I desperately want you to. I need you, Seven. I’ve faced so many monsters more horrible than this, but I’m a mess. I’m lost.” Kathryn started to cry again. “I feel so weak and useless. I have no Starfleet Manual for how to handle this.”

“There is no manual, Kathryn. I will go with you, and I will help you face this.” Kathryn looked up to find tears streaming down Seven’s face.

Simultaneously they reached out to wipe away the tears and plant loving kisses along their trails.

“What about Willa?” Kathryn asked.

“She is almost 18 now. I know she has been difficult and irresponsible, but she has changed. She loves you and she loves her Grandmother, I believe she will be happy to feel like she is easing some of your burden.”

********

Kathryn and Seven went to Bloomington early the next day. Seven was right about Willa. The three of them had a good cry when they broke the news to her about her grandmother. 

Just as all the joys Seven had experienced were new to her, the grief and tears were also new. She hadn’t felt that kind of pain since she and Kathryn had separated. Other than the time her son, “One” had died. But, she still had her cortical inhibitor in then. Now, with it out, she felt the deepest pain she thought she could bear. Seeing her strong, brilliant, commanding wife broken and crying felt like a thousand needles in her heart.

But, strangely, Seven welcomed the tears and the heartache. Finally, after 25 years she felt she was more human than Borg. 

********

Kathryn’s mother died within days of their arrival. Seven had heard that humans could hold on until their loved ones were with them and it seemed clear that was what Gretchen had been waiting for. 

Kathryn was in denial, and kept seeing small signs that she clung to as evidence that her mother was improving. But, Seven knew. So she called Willa and Gretchen and told them they must come to Bloomington immediately. Kathryn was unaware, so when they arrived at her mother’s door, she collapsed in their arms and was held by them well into the night.

Within 24 hours of the funeral, everyone had gone back to their lives, leaving Seven and Kathryn alone in the big empty farmhouse.

They laid on Gretchen‘s bed and Seven listened to all of Kathryn’s stories for a fourth and fifth time with keen interest. They fell asleep. When they woke up, it was dark out. They sat on the porch listening to the cacophony of summer nights in rural Bloomington. They found a 30 year old bottle of whiskey Gretchen had kept stashed under the sink and finished it off. Then, Seven took her wife by the hand, led her upstairs to her childhood bedroom and made love to her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. PART 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this 70% finished when I posted the last chapters, but, like always, the last 30% takes as long as the first 70. I'm wrung out. Comments are strangely motivating. I'd kind of stopped working on this, then Seven ofMine posted a few comments on OTHER works recently and that fired me up to finish this, and proceed on a couple other works. As always, thank you to everyone here for taking such good care of me and appreciating my work.

**YEAR 30**  
**Current Status:**  
Seven is 60 and works at The Theoretical Propulsion Group  
Kathryn is 76 and retired, but on the lecture circuit.  
Gretchen is 28, has a PHD and is working at the Utopia Planetia Fleet Yard designing next generation starships.  
Willa is 22 – An Ensign in Starfleet on the fast track to Command. She’s currently the Science Officer on Captain Harry Kim’s ship, Helios, a Nova class star ship.

********

Gretchen Hansen Janeway looked stunning in her wedding dress. As her sister and mothers fussed around her, she was struggling to keep her anxiety at bay.

“Where is the veil?” Seven asked. “Was it with the dress when you picked it up, Willa?”

Willa was frantically tearing through boxes strewn around the room. “Yes! It’s in one of these boxes, but you guys just threw things everywhere!” 

Gretchen began to cry. “Everything’s going to be ruined!”

“Everyone out,” Kathryn ordered.

Seven pulled Willa by the arm and they exited. Kathryn was the best person to handle this. Gretchen had been panicking for two days; they needed an Admiral to marshal some forces.

As soon as the door was closed, Kathryn pulled her daughter into her arms and tapped her comm badge. “Admiral Janeway to Lieutenant L’Tarri.” 

“L’tarri here, Admiral,” came his booming voice. 

“Report to the bride’s room immediately.”

She closed the comm. 

“He can’t see me in my wedding dress!”

Kathryn grabbed the bedspread and quickly wrapped it around her beautiful, tear-filled daughter. “Sit.” She commanded.

There was a light rap on the door, and then a 6 foot tall, dark, handsome Bajoran man walked through the door.

“What’s up, Admiral?”

“Your girl needs a hug, Gad.”

Janeway moved aside and heard Gad gasp, “Prophets, you’re gorgeous, Gretchen.”

“Don’t look at my dress!”

“That’s your dress? I didn’t know bedspreads were in now.”

This made Gretchen laugh and Gad swept his fiancé into his arms.

Janeway quietly slipped out of the room and joined Seven and Willa for a coffee on the front porch of the Janeway farm. They’d kept the farmhouse after Kathryn’s mother’s death, and had used it as a getaway when they needed to relax.

After about fifteen minutes, the two mothers of the bride began to get concerned. 

“They’re going to be late,” Kathryn worried.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Seven asked. 

“How long could a hug take?” Willa chimed in. Then, they all three looked at each other.

“They’re having sex!” Willa choked out. 

Kathryn and Seven laughed. “It seems our daughter has inherited our sense of priorities when it comes to relationships.” Seven mused.

Willa was off the porch like a shot, snatching up a stone, which she expertly hurled at the second story window. “STOP HAVING SEX! THAT’S FOR AFTER THE WEDDING!”

Kathryn and Seven sat back, sipping their coffee and grinning. “This is an excellent play,” said Seven. 

“I wonder how it will all turn out?” piped in Janeway.

“It’s not funny! Everyone’s waiting on them. It’s rude!” She hurled another rock.

The second story window flew open and an absolutely livid Gretchen poked her head out, “I’m going to kill you!”

“How? You’re naked! Did he see the dress? I thought you didn’t want to curse the marriage!”

The window slammed shut and a few minutes later a very sheepish L’Tarra Gad and his soon to be bride appeared on the porch, dressed and ready.

“Sorry,” he said. “She’s so beautiful. It’s hard to behave.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Said Kathryn as she patted her wife’s thigh.

********

It had been an exhausting day. Although overjoyed that their daughter had found love, saying goodbye to her as she and her new husband left had almost done Seven in. “Why can she not stay with us forever?” Seven asked Kathryn. “We are best when we are together.”

“I know, love,” is all Kathryn said. When her wife was grieving, the Admiral knew it was best to just hold her and let her cry it out. Kathryn had joined her in the tears. This is what life was, Janeway thought. The first half was filled with acquiring. Love, family, friendships. The second half was loss. Her mother, her married daughter Gretchen, and soon, Willa. 

At 22, Willa had been accepted in the command training program at Starfleet, the youngest cadet ever to gain entrance. Currently she was serving as the science officer on Harry Kim’s ship. When that tour was over, she would enter the training program. For someone who hated school, her mothers were surprised that she would opt for four more years of rigorous training. But, they knew that Willa had a dream, and with B’Elanna’s help, she was now achieving it. 

The next day, Kathryn and Seven returned to their home in San Francisco. It was eerily quiet in the Hansen Janeway household. It was now filled with the random noises of two women puttering around the house as they unpacked, replicated a meal, read quietly. Kathryn was in the living room, reading one of her bodice rippers when she heard Seven clear her throat and looked up. Her shock was so fierce she accidentally tore the book in half. Standing before her, leaning against the doorway, was a completely nude Seven. 

“Sweetheart! Someone could see you!”

“Is that really the first thing you wanted to say to me?”

Kathryn instantly stood up, peeling her clothes off as she crossed to six feet of naked, eager Borg. By the time their lips touched, Janeway was dripping wet. As their skin touched head to toe, and their tongues desperately sought each other out, Seven pulled something from behind her back. Kathryn leaned back to look.

“Where did you get this?!”

“I have my ways.”

Kathryn eyed the fleshy appendage Seven was currently wielding in her hand. “You know you don’t have to do this. I’m perfectly fine with the way we make love now.”

“We have been adventurous in our love life, Kathryn. I want us both to experience this.”

Kathryn’s face lit up. “How does it work?” 

“It’s a prosthetic penis. It works like a penis.”

“No, I meant, what are all these straps and wires and electrodes for?”

“Ah.” Seven twirled the appendage around to show Kathryn the internal workings. “This creates suction on my clitoris, and these are sensor relays. I’ll feel everything when I’m inside you. When I thrust, it sends signals to my clitoris and stimulates it. If I go faster, I feel more aroused and stimulated. As if it really were my penis.”

“Stop talking about it and get it done,” Kathryn said. 

Seven began to scan the room. Where had they not made love yet? “The deck.”

Kathryn’s eyes lit up. She took Seven’s hand, grabbed a throw off the couch and led her to the deck. 

She laid the throw down, gingerly positioned herself on her back and watched as her beautiful wife lowered herself on top of her. Her brain was already on fire with her want. When would she stop being painfully aroused by this gorgeous woman?

They kissed, Seven then looked at Kathryn. “I am in love with you, Kathryn Janeway.” And, gently thrusting her hips, she entered Kathryn. Their moans were almost deafening. Seven collapsed on top of Janeway, they were both already breathing so hard. “This is perfection.” Seven said as she slowly pulled back, then slowly thrust.

“Oh, Kathryn, This is….” She slowly thrust again…

Kathryn let out the longest loudest moan of her life, “Oh, Seven, you feel so delicious inside me.”

“I also feel I am delicious. This is delicious. Uhhhhhh” She gently began to stroke her beloved wife in a slow and steady rhythm. This was unlike anything Seven had ever felt. How glorious it was to be inside the beautiful redhead and feel her all around. She could even feel her wetness… and it was copious. 

Kathryn’s fingers were teasing Seven’s nipples to an agonizing attention. She tilted her head to pull one nipple into her mouth and let her warm tongue slide over it. She could feel Seven filling her, and the slow rhythm was a slick, wet, lovely, torment. She heard Seven’s hitching breaths match her own as they reveled in each other.

“Kiss me,” she demanded and Seven’s lush lips seized immediately on hers. Their tongues entwining, twisting, rising in speed and intensity as Seven quickened and deepened her strokes. Kathryn’s aching wet pussy devoured her beautiful wife’s thick, pulsing, thrusts. There was nothing but the sound of their desperate moans, gasping breaths and flesh and wetness moving against each other. Kathryn began to squeeze her vagina, as she’d learned with her Kegel exercises. Seven gasped and faltered, “Oh. Oh. Oh. Yes. What… Yes. Do that. Do it.”

Thrusting and squeezing, they built to the edge of their climaxes. Kathryn opened her eyes, wanting to see her wife’s face as she came. She found those two brilliant baby blues staring deeply into hers.

“I love you, Seven of Nine.”

“I love you Captain Kathryn Janeway.”

“Fuck me harder.”

Seven’s eyes flew wide with desire and her face set in lustful determination as she began to thrust deeper, harder, faster, her bucking hips driving her “penis” into her wife’s wet, aching sex. She pistoned in and out, her eyes fixated on the utter pleasure she was giving the woman she had loved for almost four decades. She saw as her wife began to crest and was pleased that Kathryn would not take her eyes off Seven. Seven slowed, she wanted to cum together. Kathryn gave her a look, but Seven backed off anyway, just enough to bring herself to the same place. It was quick, and she began thrusting in earnest again, driving both her and Kathryn’s arousal to it’s peak. They orgasmed together, their loud cries of ecstasy echoing in the early evening air.

********

**Year 35**

“Push, sweetheart!” Gad yelled.

“I am pushing, idiot!”

Kathryn and Seven looked at each other and smiled. They’d been though this.

“I’m just trying to help!” He snapped. 

Kathryn pulled him aside, “Can I give you some advice, as someone who’s gone through this twice?”

“Please, anything. She’s driving me nuts.”

“She’s never wrong. Not while giving birth. Everything you say is going to piss her off, EVERYTHING. Just agree with her and apologize. This will be over soon and she’ll be back to normal.”

Gad nodded, “Got it.”

He approached the bed, “I love you, sweetheart.”

“Please stop talking.”

“Of course, my apologies. You’re doing great.”

“You’re so annoying!”

“I’m sorry I said you’re doing great.” 

Kathryn gave Gad an approving nod and wink and he smiled, proud of himself. The doctor had been less than thrilled that there would be three people in the delivery room watching the birth but, he wasn’t about to say no to his childhood heroes: Admiral Janeway and Seven of Nine. So, he maneuvered around the group as best he could. “There’s the head!” He announced. Seven studied this intently. “Is this what I looked like giving birth? Why would I allow anyone to see this?” 

The doctor worked with Gretchen to guide the baby out. “Push now!” he ordered. “Push, push, push!” As Gretchen let out a primal scream, and bore down with all her might, a beautiful baby boy made his entrance. Kathryn couldn’t see him clearly through her tears, while Seven simply gasped. “His tiny penis is beautiful.”

Gad was sobbing uncontrollably on Gretchen’s chest. Gretchen grinned at her mothers, “Bajorans are very sensitive.” She ruffled his hair tenderly. 

The baby was quickly bundled up and placed against his mother’s skin. “I present to you, your son, Om’ri Seven Kathryn L’Tarra. 

Seven and Kathryn had not known that this is what Gretchen and her husband would name their son. “Kathryn?” The Admiral queried, “You gave him a female name?”

Gad looked at her, “We gave him the name of an extraordinary Starfleet Admiral. We can always put an apostrophe after the K and say it’s a Bajoran name. Are you upset?” 

“No! My god, no.” Kathryn pulled Gad into her arms. “I’m honored.”

“As am I,” nodded Seven.

Gretchen lifted Om’ri toward her tearful mothers, “Mom, Mama, do you want to hold Om’ri?” He was almost snatched out of her hands at warp 10 by Seven. She turned to Kathryn and they clutched him together.

Seven’s voice quavered with awe as she looked at her grandson. “I am a grandmother, Kathryn. An ex-Borg. You created this. You gave me a life I could never have imagined.”

Kathryn simply looked up at her wife. “You created this life, sweetheart. All I did was fall in love with you.” The moment was broken by Gad sobbing again. “That’s so beautiful.”

Gretchen laughed and pulled Gad down to comfort him, “Very sensitive.”

The doctor stepped back for a moment and just observed the room. His heroes were so beautiful, and watching them weep with joy, he couldn’t help but join them. It was then that Kathryn got a page on her comm, “Starfleet Communications to Admiral Janeway.” 

Kathryn was confused about who was going through Starfleet communications to contact her. She was retired and it had been a decade since she’d had any official Starfleet pages. “Janeway here.” She reported.

She heard her comm badge crackle and pop, followed by the anguished voice of Captain Harry Kim. “Captain Harry Kim here, Admiral Janeway, Seven of Nine.”

Kathryn felt ice drop into her gut as she looked at Seven. 

“Yes, Captain Kim?”

“Admiral…” There was a pause as Harry Kim struggled to control his emotions. “Kathryn, Seven, I’m so sorry, but there’s been an accident. Willa has been critically injured. We’re on our way back, as soon as we’re close enough to transport her to the hospital we will. Our ETA is 2 hours.”

Kathryn froze, “Harry, is she going to make it?”

“I’m sorry, we don’t know. She’s not stable, and we’ve been working around the clock to keep her heart beating.” At that his voice broke.

********

Willa Hansen Janeway, age 28, was lying unconscious in a hospital bed, tubes everywhere. Sleeping in a chair nearby was her mother, Admiral Janeway. Standing at the end of her bed, gently stroking her daughter’s leg was Seven of Nine.

Captain Harry Kim was in the corner, filled with guilt. It was his fault that the Cardassians had surprised their ship. He had been lulled into a false sense of security, not knowing that Cardassia had been secretly re-arming with a vengeance. They had lied to the United Federation of Planets and obscured the rebuilding of their war machine. It looked like the Cardassians had learned nothing from their defeat in the Dominion wars and were now proceeding again to attempt to conquer worlds.

The attack on Captain Kim’s ship had triggered a new war and, as Willa lay in bed, struggling to live, Starfleet Armadas had made their way to Cardassia to engage the enemy.

Captain Kim had tried to pull Lt. Hansen Janeway out of the way of a falling crossbeam, but he had failed. As he’d sat on the deck of the ship, desperately trying to wrap a tourniquet around his Science Officer’s severed arm, he furiously barked out orders. They managed to escape, but the sickening feeling in his gut, knowing he would have to inform his former captain and crewmate of their daughter’s injury, had almost broken him. He had promised he would watch out for her, and he had failed. All he could do now was stand in the corner and pray to whatever deities he could think of for Willa Hansen Janeway’s recovery.

Suddenly, the heart monitor stopped beeping. Admiral Janeway was awake and at the bedside in nanoseconds. “Get the doctor!” she yelled. Captain Kim stepped into the hallway and commanded, “Lt. Janeway is flatlining! Code team stat!”

Seven quickly launched herself onto the bed, straddling the slender frame of her daughter and began to give CPR. Kathryn immediately lowered the bed rail, leaned down and began to breathe air into her daughter’s lungs. No words were exchanged. They were in perfect sync, compressions, breath, compressions, breath. In seconds, the code team was in the room, placing the defibrillator paddles on Willa’s chest, ready to deliver a shock to restart her heart.

“CLEAR!”

Seven leapt down and Kathryn stepped away as they watched the jolt spasm their daughter’s frail form. The horror that beat at their minds pushed out all reasonable thought.

The monitor continued to flat line.

“Again. 200 Joules!”

“CLEAR!”

A second, more intense jolt once again blasted through the tiny frame lying lifeless on the bed.

“360 joules! AGAIN! CLEAR!”

A third jolt. A fourth. Nothing. It had been ten minutes. The doctors and nurses looked at each other. The cardiologist grimly pulled his mask off, “Call it.” 

“NOOOOOOOO!” Screamed Seven. She was instantly back on top of Willa, and, with all her might delivered a two fisted blow to Willa’s sternum. “DO NOT LEAVE ME, WILLA HANSEN JANEWAY!” 

The staff strained to pull Seven off, “I’m sorry Mrs. Hansen Janeway, she’s gone.”

Seven delivered a second blow: “DO NOT GO! I FORBID IT! I FORBID IT!”

A cough burst out of Willa’s lungs. She opened her eyes to find her beautiful, blonde mother straddling her, tears streaming down her face. She didn’t know what had happened or where she was or why her mother was on top of her, but she had a deep pain in her chest, like she’d been rammed by a very angry Targ.

“Mama?”

Seven collapsed on top of her and wept. Kathryn grabbed her wife and daughter and pulled them close. She cried as she rocked them in her arms.

********

Somehow, someone in the room that day had taken a picture of that moment and it was currently splashed over every news source. Kathryn had been furious. “I want to know who took that picture!” She demanded, “This was an invasion of our privacy!” Starfleet began an investigation and discovered it had been an intern, eager to make a few bucks. Kathryn had asked that he be delivered to her personally at Starfleet headquarters prior to his sentencing.

She sat drinking coffee in Beverly Picard’s office. She, Seven and Dr. Picard conversed while they waited for the intern to arrive. As the security detail approached her office, Dr. Picard quietly slipped out, letting Seven of Nine and Admiral Janeway confront the young man in privacy.

The Bolian intern was purple, his blush of shame coloring his normally blue skin. Pran Elgorth shook as he entered the office and faced two very angry mothers.

“First of all, I want to say how sorry I—“

“Stop talking,” Janeway snapped at him. “I don’t care how sorry you are. How dare you take advantage of our grief.”

“Yes, but she did live…”

Seven’s Borg hand was suddenly around his throat. Pran choked and looked at Janeway, waiting for her to intercede, but she merely sat, observing. 

“Was my wife not clear when she said to stop talking?”

Pran nodded, “Clear…”

Seven released the Bolian and stepped back. 

“Seven gets very angry when people don’t follow my orders.”

“Understood,” Pran choked out.

“What were your plans for your future before you ruined them?” Kathryn asked the young intern. Pran Elgorth remained mute. “You may speak.”

“I was going to be a cardio-thoracic surgeon. I had 6 months more of internship then 5 years of residency in my specialty.”

“What did you think would happen? When you took a photo of two well-known public figures? That we wouldn’t notice, that no one would question how a photo got taken in the privacy of our daughter’s hospital room?” Asked Janeway, her command voice in full force.

Seven restrained a smile. Her Kathryn was being a Captain. She never just punished. She wanted answers first, she never judged without the complete picture.

“I have huge debts from medical school. My parents aren’t rich, and I saw a way to wipe out my debt.”

“That much? You got that much for that picture?” Seven gasped.

Pran nodded. “You’re very private, and photos of you or family members are very rare and in much demand.” 

Kathryn was aghast. She had no idea that she and Seven could still command such interest. They had been living quietly and out of the public eye for a decade now. She leaned forward and put her face in her hands. When she looked up, tears welled in her eyes.

“What you did broke our hearts. The sheer lack of any consideration for how two mothers might feel having watched their daughter lie dead for ten minutes...” She was crying now. Seven moved next to her, held her hand. Pran dropped his head. “I’m so sorry. That’s not me. It really isn’t. I’m ashamed of myself, Admiral, Seven.”

The Admiral nodded. Seven spoke, “Everywhere we go, we have to be escorted by a security detail because we are mobbed. Meanwhile, our daughter still lies in a hospital bed, critically injured. Crowds have started to gather outside the hospital. They have been unruly and we are in pain, and would like to expend what little energy we have left caring for Willa. Instead, we are made a public spectacle. Willa is not out of danger. And we have the whole world watching us.”

Pran said nothing. What could he say? There were no words that would erase what he’d done.

The Admiral pulled herself up, “I understand you have agreed to a plea deal.”

“Yes.” He whispered.

“Four years? Is that correct?”

Pran nodded, tears streaming down his face.

Janeway nodded, “I have asked that you be given probation.”

Pran’s head snapped up. The Admiral and Seven were both observing him, “What? Why?”

“You will be Willa’s personal intern,” Seven said. “You will be the one who fights to get her well, to keep her safe, to get her the best care she can.” 

“Of course!” 

“When and if she’s released," Kathryn added, "You will work your remaining probation off on Ilaria 7, they’re new to the Federation and they are in desperate need of modern medicine and good doctors.”

“I understand.”

“Dismissed.”

Pran quickly bowed and turned to leave, “Why?” He asked.

“You’re 25. You made a mistake. No one died. Dismissed.”

********

Willa’s first night at home, the three of them slept in the same bed together, Willa feeling weak and afraid... her mothers keenly aware of how easily they could lose her. All night, Willa had awakened to find herself in the firm grip of one mother, then the other. It had been needed. Even though she was 28, and a Starfleet officer, she was broken and afraid. She needed to be their little girl and lie in the safe arms of her mothers.

Willa knew her mothers were seen as icy and commanding, but others didn’t know them. Seven, or “Robot” as she liked to call her, was actually incredibly sensitive. She was pure love when it came to her family. It was clear that, whatever she’d been robbed of by the Borg, she wasn’t going to waste time restraining herself further from her humanity. As for Red, well, she was the joy. No matter what shit was hitting the fan, the Admiral never wavered in her enthusiasm and certainty that they’d all be fine. No matter the heartache or disaster they had gone through, it was the Admiral who always lifted them up and moved them forward. 

Looking at her mothers now, as they lay next to her, their hands entwined above her head like a halo, she could see the toll her near-death had taken on them. Seven was thin and gaunt, it was clear she hadn’t been eating or regenerating for a while. Kathryn looked small and frail -- she was approaching 80. Suddenly, the reality of how little time she may have with her beautiful, fiery, redheaded mother squeezed her heart like a Vulcan death grip.

She quietly slid out of the bed, and, despite the phantom pain where her arm used to be, she slipped downstairs to make coffee and breakfast for her exhausted mothers. The three of them ate breakfast in bed that first morning at home. Willa taking full advantage of the cuddling powers of her mothers.

Her recovery was slow and difficult. She had been expertly nursed by Seven and the Admiral and she was fully recovered except she continued to struggle emotionally with the loss of her arm. She felt she would never command a ship now, even though she’d already been fitted with a state of the art prosthetic. But, she was afraid that this loss would interfere with her Starfleet dreams.

Willa had slowly withdrawn. She’d turned away friends, had refused to return to Starfleet for her command training. 

Willa’s sister, Gretchen had been kept apprised of her recovery and the latest stall in that effort. One day she brought Om’ri to their house and the three of them approached Willa in her room. “It’s time to stop this pity party,” the Admiral told Willa. 

“Oh, really? Maybe we could chop your arm off and see how you feel after.”

Kathryn sighed, turned to her wife.

Willa immediately knew what she’d done, “I’m sorry, mama. I didn’t think.”

“They did not just take my arm, Willa.”

“What do you mean?”

Her daughters had never seen their mother’s implants. Seven had always been ashamed of them and felt they were grotesque, so she had shielded Willa and Gretchen from them. Now, at the foot of her daughter’s bed, Seven removed her shirt, exposing her metal-tortured body. 

Willa and Gretchen gasped, “Mama? Who did that to you? The Borg?” Asked Gretchen.

Seven nodded. “As you know, they also took one eye. They removed internal organs they felt were useless or redundant. Luckily, they left my reproductive sytem in place or I would never have been able to have you and your sister.”

Willa teared up as she gingerly reached her hand out to run her fingers tenderly along her mother’s metal implants. 

“I didn’t know,” she whispered.

“It is of no importance. This metal does not determine who I am or what I can achieve. That is in my soul, and the Borg could not touch that.”

Willa stood and pulled her mother into a comforting embrace. “I’m so sorry, mama. And I’m sitting in here like a fucking baby. I’m such self-centered asshole.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far,” Kathryn grinned.

Willa’s face twisted into anguish, “I’m just afraid. It feels weird. The arm isn't organic to me, and I keep waiting for that to happen. Until then, I can’t go back to work. What if something happens and I can’t react quick enough?”

Suddenly, Gretchen tossed baby Om’ri into the air, towards Willa. "Catch!" she yelled.

Without thinking, Willa instantly twisted her body, leapt and extended her prosthetic arm to snatch him out of the air just before he hit the wall. Cheers of delight went up as a wide-eyed, heavily panting Willa Hansen Janeway, collapsed on the bed with Om’ri. “Why would you do that?!”

“Because you’re my sister and I know what you’re really capable of. I just needed you to see it for yourself.” A huge grin spread over Willa’s face, “Good test. I would never let any harm ever come to my nephew or his tiny beautiful penis.” This time Seven’s daughters laughed while she blushed. 

“I had never seen such a small, perfectly shaped, penis. I did not know it was unusual to be so pleased by such a thing.” Seven quietly stated. Gretchen hugged her, "You didn't do anything wrong, Mama. It was heartfelt. And Gad loves taking credit for it."

The Admiral put her arm around her wife. “Okay, come on, Willa, come downstairs and let’s get you fed and make a plan for your return to Starfleet.”

Willa nodded, “Yes, of course. You’re right. It’s time I got back to my life. And also, you guys have sex very loudly. It’ll be a relief to be able to get some sleep without being awakened by, “SEVEN!! OHHH! SEVEN YESSS!!” 

Gretchen laughed, “Or, my favorite: “KATHRYN, DEEPER!!”

With that, Willa and Gretchen exited the room, leaving behind two horrified mothers. “Are we really that loud?” Kathryn asked.

Seven nodded, “If you would go deeper I would not have to shout it.”

“I’ll work on that, sweetheart.”

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. PART 4

**YEAR 40**

Willa Hansen Janeway, age 32, had been awarded the Captaincy of the Voyager II. The first Janeway Class of Starfleet vessels. The ship itself been designed by her sister, Gretchen with the input and guidance of their mother Admiral Kathryn Janeway. It was thanks to the Admiral’s input that they had designed several cutting-edge improvements. As Captain Hansen Janeway sat in her chair on the bridge, she could feel her mother’s input. The chair molded perfectly to her body, supporting her back, something she’d heard her mother complain about many times. But, the biggest improvement in the design was the slipstream technology developed at the Theoretical Propulsion Lab by her other mother, Seven of Nine. It was a science vessel, with a crew compliment of 200. It had been designed and named in honor of Admiral Kathryn Janeway and had been a family project, taking over a decade.

There was a great deal of news coverage, as the plan was, on the 40th anniversary of the return of Voyager, Captain Hansen Janeway would be taking the newer namesake to the Delta Quadrant and retracing her mother’s journey. Because of Seven’s slipstream drive, the journey would only be 18 months as opposed to 7 years.

The launching ceremony was telecast. The biggest draw had been watching the 86-year-old Admiral and her stunning 70-year-old wife, standing on a platform, dwarfed by the ship, as they smashed a bottle of Picard Vineyard Champagne into its hull.

Ten months into her trek, Seven and Kathryn received an urgent communication from their daughter. They sat at the screen, extremely concerned about the welfare of their youngest child. As her image came on screen, Kathryn and Seven smiled, tears glistening at their beautiful daughter in her uniform with her captain’s pips. Her head was turned away and she was addressing a crew member, “I don’t care what your reasons were, Ensign, you disobeyed a direct order. No fraternization with the Varro. Your complete lack of discipline has me seriously doubting if you are officer material.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“A formal reprimand will be placed in your file. Report to sickbay for treatment.”

The ensign, devastated, turned and exited. Captain Hansen Janeway turned back to the view screen, “Sorry about that, some idiot couldn’t keep it in his pants on Varro. Despite all the warnings.”

“Ah, the Harry Kim problem.” Janeway laughed.

Willa’s face suddenly lost its command mask. “Mama, mom, I need help.”

“Are you alright?”

Willa nodded, “I’m okay, just, I have a bit of a personal crisis.”

“What is it, baby?” Kathryn inquired, which got her a stern look from both Seven and Willa. 

“She is the commander of a ship, Kathryn.”

“Mom! Please, you don’t call the Captain ‘baby!’”

“I still outrank you, Captain Baby.”

Seven and Willa groaned, “Still pulling that crap, Kathryn?” scolded Seven.

Kathryn grinned as she was the victim of her own force ten glare from her daughter. “I apologize, Captain. So, what’s up?”

Willa groaned, “I… I’ve fallen in love. With someone on my crew.”

Seven and Kathryn leaned back, “Oh…” They both waited, not wanting to say anything until they’d heard everything Willa needed to tell them. “I don’t know what to do. I’ve got eight months before we’re home, and I need your advice. Is it completely wrong to act upon it while we’re on our tour and because I’m her senior officer?”

Kathryn took a breath and turned to her wife. Seven shook her head, “I believe this is a question only you can answer, Kathryn.”

“Have you only known this person since she’s been on your ship?”

“No. I knew her for a year before we left, but, I didn’t think she was… into women, so we’ve just been acquaintances.”

“I’m sorry to tell you this, sweetheart, but, you’ll have to wait until you’re back.”

“What about you and mom?”

“That was different. We’d already been away from Earth for almost three times the normal tour. And at the time, we believed we had thirty years before we’d reach home. Because of the extraordinary circumstance, I decided I would allow myself, and the rest of the 141 members of my crew, a chance to form relationships. Your situation is not similar. You’ll be home in eight months.”

Willa groaned. “Okay. I understand. I appreciate it, Admiral.”

Seven stopped her before she could go, “Willa, may we know the name of this person?”

Willa nodded, “It’s Beverly Crusher’s daughter, Giselle Picard. My Science Officer. I know, I know, she’s ten years my senior…”

Kathryn and Seven laughed. “Your mother and I have had worse obstacles than our age difference,” Seven informed her. “You have excellent taste,” Kathryn told her. She had long admired Giselle Picard. She had her mother’s beauty and both parent’s brilliant minds.

Willa lowered her head. Kathryn and Seven knew this was what she did when she felt vulnerable. “I’m thirty two. I’d given up hope for myself. You know me, I’ve been alone for a while. And… she’s the one.“

“Does she feel the same way?”

“I don’t know. I think so. I haven’t given any indication of my interest, because, well, you know, Mom.”

Kathryn nodded. “I certainly do.” She paused briefly, ruminating, “I’m going to amend my advice. I still believe you should not act upon your feelings while she’s under your command, but… tell her, Willa.” Seven and Willa both looked at her. She continued, “If you both feel this way, I know from personal experience that second guessing and not knowing is hell. This way, you’ll both know how you feel and it will be a good test of the strength of your relationship if you wait until your return.”

“Your mother and I did not act on our feelings for two years, Willa, so, you can do this. It will be a good test of your character, “ Seven told her. Willa nodded, “I agree.” She looked at her mothers and felt the anguish at how old Kathryn had gotten. She looked so fragile at 86. Suddenly, her eyes glistened with held back tears. “If I never told you guys before, I’m so glad you’re my parents.”

“Be safe, baby,” Kathryn whispered, her voice thick. Seven touched her hand to the screen, “We will be here when you return, Willa.”

**YEAR 45**

Their 45th anniversary was a small, informal gathering at the Janeway farm, with family and friends. 

Gretchen Hansen Janeway was in the kitchen, hunting through drawers, holding her two-year-old daughter, Nerys, on her hip. “Mom!” Gretchen called from the kitchen, “Where’s the wine opener?” 

“I’ll get it.” The Admiral began her now customary gentle rocking motion to get herself out of her chair. 

“No, mom. Don’t get up.”

“Kathryn,” her sister Phoebe scolded, “You do too much. Just sit.”

“I’m no good at sitting!” Janeway snapped. The good Admiral had become slightly more cantankerous as she’d entered her 90s. “Everyone stop mollycoddling me. I’m old, not dead.”

“Believe me we are all bitterly aware that you’re still alive,” teased her sister.

Kathryn made her way into the kitchen, but, when she saw Gretchen, she started laughing,

“What? What is it?”

“You’re holding it.” Kathryn laughed. Gretchen swiveled her head to look at the strange ancient object in her hand. 

“This isn’t a wine opener, it’s some kind of tool for punching weird holes. A wine opener has a needle and a compression cartridge.”

“It’s called a cork screw,” Kathryn informed her. She took it from Gretchen, grabbed the bottle of wine and expertly twisted the strange implement into the cork, pulling it out with little effort. She laughed again at the look of pure adoration her daughter gave her. It was as if she had performed some ancient magic ritual. The old gal could still had a few tricks up her sleeve.

To her surprise, Kathryn suddenly found herself folded into her daughter’s arms. “God, I love you.” She leaned into the fierce hug, wrapping her own arms around her beautiful redheaded offspring. “I love you too, baby.”

Seven crossed to them and joined in. “I love both of you.” Willa rounded the corner with her wife, Giselle, “Let us in!” The two women huddled into the group embrace. “What about me?” B’Elanna piped up as she came through the back door. She was quickly folded into the hug. “Chakotay!” She yelled out, “Get in here, the Borg is hugging people!”

Seven’s embrace of B’Elanna was genuine. If not for her, Willa would never have achieved her dream. And, for B’Elanna, her 40-year friendship with the Borg had been her saving grace after Tom died. 

It had been the most painful loss B’Elanna had experienced, at 76, to wake up and find her lifelong love had passed away during the night. Seven was there by that afternoon. The moment she received the news, she literally dropped everything. She stayed with B’Elanna, holding her for hours while she wept. She did the same for Miral and Owen when they arrived the next day. She had been essential in helping the whole family navigate their beloved husband and father’s death. 

It had cemented their deep friendship. That had been 4 years ago. Now 80, B’Elanna was still fit and compact with the most gorgeous silver hair. She spent a great deal of time with the Hansen Janeways, and that had helped her understand that her life was still full of love and future happiness.

********

Harry Kim sat by the pond with his grandson in his lap, toasting a marshmallow in the blazing fire Janeway had built when the children started getting cold after swimming all day. His wife, Libby was at the picnic table with their daughter, giving her marital advice. That’s what happens when you marry a Vulcan, he thought. Once every seven years had turned out not to be enough physical affection for her.

He looked over by the dock and relished the sight of Janeway, in her rolled up jeans, her bare feet in the water, holding hands with her wife. She was allowing her 10-year-old grandson, Om’ri, to grab onto her ankles as she lifted him in and out of the pond to delighted giggles from all parties. He wondered if this activity is why she stayed so fit and filled with energy.

“She’s still amazing, isn’t she?” Chakotay said as he plopped down beside Harry, handing him a cold beer. 

“She outpaced me when I was 23 and she’s still doing it. It’s a little annoying,” he told Chakotay.

Chakotay chuckled, then scanned the area, “Have you seen my wife? I lost her somewhere between the house and here.”

“It’s a straight line, how do you lose a wife?”

Chakotay grinned, “It’s this thing we do. When we first met, she was training me in ancient tracking skills and when I got good enough, I’d try to disappear, and surprise her with an “attack,” later. It just became this game we play. I’m only slightly ahead on points, so I have to watch my back.”

“How long have you been playing this game?”

“Thirty years.”

Before he could say anything, Harry watched Chakotay get tackled from behind and rolled into the fire. They were laughing hysterically. “Dammit, Kora!” 

From the pond Harry could hear the Admiral, “That’s right! Keep him in line, Kora!”

Willa and Giselle were lazing by the pond, staring up at the stars. “I know how mom must have felt. Every time I see the night sky, I want to get on a rocket and fly to one of those stars.” Giselle laughed, “Oh my god, you’ve only been back from your latest trip for a month and already you’re dreaming of going back out.” They kissed. Willa rolled Giselle onto her back and their tongues entwined. They were suddenly interrupted by a cry from the Admiral “Ewwww! That’s disgusting! Stop. You guys. Stop!” It was a perfect impression of Willa at 16. 

Giselle started laughing, “I really wish you’d just shut your mouth when it comes to your mothers’ sex life. Because now, the Admiral tortures us.” 

“I can’t help it. They’re moms. Moms are not sexual beings to me.”

Giselle fixed a glare on her wife, “I hope that’s not true, Willa.”

“Well, it is, I’m sorry. Once you’re a mom you’re a mom.”

“That doesn’t bode well for our future sex life.”

“Huh? Our sex life, whaddaya mean?”

Giselle gave her a pointed look. Willa sat up, “Did it… are you… did it take? The procedure?”

Willa and Giselle had been trying to get pregnant for three years now. Due to Willa being the offspring of two biological mothers, it had been much harder to manipulate her stem cells into spermatozoa. 

Giselle nodded, frowning. 

“Why are you frowning?”

“I’m a mom now. We can’t ever have sex again.”

“What? I meant for THEM, not for us.”

“Sorry. Apparently, that’s the rule.” Giselle rolled away from her and stood up. Willa jumped up and grabbed her hand, “Come on, honey, don’t be like that.”

“Too late. I’m a mom. Can’t have sex.” Giselle took off running. Willa chased after her, “I meant for Robot and Red! Not us!” Giselle ran full speed down the dock, leapt over Kathryn and Seven and dove into the pond.

“Giselle! Come on!”

Her mothers stared at Willa, “What’s going on?” 

“She’s mad at me. I said something stupid.”

“Willa,” Seven lowered her voice, “What have done? Have you upset Giselle?”

“I told her moms can’t have sex.”

Kathryn and Seven reached up, grabbed their daughter and toppled her into the water. Willa came up sputtering, “Okay, now you guys don’t get to hold the baby!”

“What baby?” Seven said. Willa broke into a grin. “We’re gonna be moms!” Suddenly, Willa was joined in the water by her delighted mothers. 

“We’re gonna be grammas again!” Janeway shouted. As if on cue, Gretchen, Phoebe, Kora, Chakotay, Harry and Libby jumped in, not even hesitating. There were whoops of joy, couples long married kissed and embraced. New life was always a reminder that love was thriving. As the noise died down, Seven looked around, “Where is B’Elanna?” She squinted into the darkness and saw a squat, mocha colored body running from the farmhouse. As she cannonballed into the water, she let out a Klingon war cry: “Grandbabies!”

**YEAR 50**

****

**GOLDEN ANNIVERSARY**

  


Seven and Kathryn were in the 5-star hotel suite the Federation had provided for them for the fiftieth anniversary celebration of Voyager’s return. They had spent the day quietly puttering around, reading, replying to correspondence, being interviewed. Then, Kathryn mentioned that it was 2 hours until the ceremony and they had looked at each other.

Now, they were lying in bed, having decided to spend time touching and holding each other. They had both aged physically and mentally. Still attractive for their age, they were victims of time and gravity. But, when Kathryn and Seven looked in each other’s eyes, they saw the soul they’d first met 54 years ago. They had learned, at this point in their marriage, that a sex drive didn’t just appear, but, if they took their clothes off and got in bed, touched each other, they could summon it. Kathryn had been the one who had suggested trying this when they were both frustrated with the waning of their sex drives, and their still deep need for that intimacy. Although Seven felt she could have stated it a little more romantically than: “Let’s get naked and see what happens.” However, she could not argue with the results. It had been a wonderful discovery. 

So, here they were, on the day of the 50th anniversary celebration of the return of Voyager, lying in bed, naked and seeing what would happen. 

Seven brushed Kathryn’s silver-white hair behind her ear, leaned in and began a trail of kisses from her forehead to her lips. When she got there, Kathryn smiled and pressed in to her. Their mouths opened and their tongues slipped inside. Kathryn moaned. How could Seven still taste so wonderful? She moved her hand to Seven’s breast and heard her hiss “Yesss.” Seven gently pushed Kathryn on her back, and moved on top of her. Their kisses deepened, and the electricity of arousal made itself known. They grinned at each other at how easily it had shown up today. Some days, it just didn’t, others, it took its time. But, when you’ve been married 50 years, however and whenever it showed up, you didn’t waste it.

Now, their movements became more urgent, powered by their welcome arousal. There was giddiness in their lovemaking, joy. Seven moved her lips to Kathryn’s breasts, pulling on the nipples with her lips and fingers, sucking and squeezing and pushing. Kathryn moaned and arched into her, her hands moving down Seven’s back to her hips, clutching greedily at her cheeks, and pulling them into her, so their mounds could meet. Taking the direction, Seven began to thrust into Kathryn, in, up, around, hitting Kathryn’s clit with her thrusts. Kathryn thrusting back up against her. 

“Oh, god, Seven.” She moaned, letting go and moving her hands to Seven’s breasts now, as they hung over her, swaying with her movements. “I’m wet, sweetheart.” This made Seven’s arms buckle, she fell onto Kathryn their skin touching from head to toe. “My god,” thought Seven, that her wife still felt this way, that she could still do this to her. 

“I need to taste you, Kathryn.” She began to kiss a trail down Kathryn’s breasts and abdomen, settling herself between her thighs. She gently parted her wife’s labia, and tenderly traced her tongue up her slit. “Seven, yes.” She could feel Kathryn tensing from want. “Relax, Kathryn. We are in no hurry.” She bent again, her tongue licking up and down Kathryn’s opening then, she pushed it flat and went up to her clit. Kathryn liked a light touch on a particular place to start, and Seven lightened her pressure, moving her tongue to the spot near her clitoris that was Kathryn’s favorite. She flicked her tongue rapidly, gradually increasing the pressure as she heard Kathryn’s gasps and felt her pushing against her tongue, “I’m so close...” Seven flattened her tongue, and pushed in, stroking her clit with again and again, licking, flattening, pushing. Around and around. “Seven!!!!” Kathryn screamed and exploded into her climax. Seven continued, pushing Kathryn to the very end of her orgasm. Then, when Kathryn stopped, settled, Seven moved back up so they could see each other, kiss each other. Seven was wildly aroused, but she didn’t push. At 96, she understood that Kathryn wasn’t who she once was. But, Kathryn reached down to find her wife’s sex, and delicately traced her finger around the opening. When she pushed it in, she gasped at how wet Seven was.

“Come up here, sit over me.” Kathryn directed her. Seven complied, moving up to straddle Kathryn, and grabbing the headboard to brace herself. Kathryn quickly took care of her wife of 50 years, and when it was over, they looked in each other eyes, tenderly caressing each other. 

They ended up having to hurry to the auditorium for the ceremony, having finished their love making session with only enough time to shower and change. 

At the auditorium, they were helped up the stairs to their places of honor by two very striking female cadets. Kathryn took the arm of one, “It always does an old woman good to be helped by a strapping young cadet.” The cadet blushed, “It’s an honor, Ma’am.” 

“Kathryn, stop flirting with the cadets,” Seven scolded. 

They were seated on stage, behind the curtain, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Just before the curtain went up, Kathryn began to go through the process Seven had witnessed many times: “Becoming the Admiral.” She pulled and tucked and straightened, making herself important, drawing herself up, putting her command mask on. Seven turned to her and said, “That curtain will go up in 5 seconds and 1200 people will see two sweet, doddering old ladies, having no idea I just sat on your face 30 minutes ago.”

The curtain rose and 1200 people were greeted by a decidedly un-command like Admiral Janeway gasping, “Seven!” And a beautiful Seven of Nine giving her wife a leering grin. 

****

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this ending the whole time. It was the only thing that went unchanged through everything. I know some STV characters were absent, but this was always intended to be "snapshots" of moments in the Janeway/Seven marriage, not a full biography. I just turned the "camera" to those moments. I hope you enjoyed it. Every time someone comments, I go back to my unfinished works and keep writing. I'll be honest I never expected to write this many J/7 stories as it is. Thank you for all your kudos and encouragement.


End file.
